1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding table, more particularly to a folding table which bears a load evenly and which is resistant to deformation.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,674 discloses a folding table, which includes a table top, a pair of support pedestals pivotally attached to the table top, a pair of pivotal support braces and a retaining assembly. Each of the support braces, which have proximal and distal ends, is attached to a respective one of the support pedestals at the proximal end thereof. The distal ends of the support braces are pivotally attached to the retaining assembly, which is mounted in relation to the table top. Because the distal ends of the support braces are connected to a central supporting point of the table top via the retaining assembly, when a load is borne on the table top at a position distal from the central supporting point, a sufficient and even support can not be provided and thus, the table top is liable to deform.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a folding table which bears a load evenly and which is resistant to deformation.
Accordingly, the folding table of this invention includes a pair of support pedestals, a longitudinal support rail, a pair of foldable support braces, and a table top.
The support pedestals are spaced apart from each other in a longitudinal direction. Each of the support pedestals has a top end formed with an end rail that extends in a transverse direction transverse to the longitudinal direction, and a bottom end adapted to be placed on a ground surface. The end rail has distal end segments opposite to each other in the transverse direction, and an intermediate segment between the distal end segments.
The longitudinal support rail extends in the longitudinal direction, and has opposite rail ends disposed respectively on top of the intermediate segments of the end rails of the support pedestals.
Each of the support braces includes a pedestal connecting portion and a rail connecting portion. The pedestal connecting portion has a first end connected pivotally to a respective one of the support pedestals, and an opposite second end. The rail connecting portion has a first end connected pivotally to the support rail, and an opposite second end connected pivotally to the second end of the pedestal connecting portion.
The table top has a top surface and a bottom surface. The support rail abuts against the bottom surface of the table top. The end rails of the support pedestals are pivotally retained on the bottom surface of the table top.